This application requests support for a Guava EasyCyte, a system that allows samples to be assayed for cell count and viability, protein expression, Multicaspase, TUNEL and the cell cycle in a 96-well format. Although most of these assays can be performed on a small scale in individual laboratories, they are time-consuming and expensive, and results are often variable and user-dependent. The opportunity to centralize these studies and provide state-of-the-art equipment for high-throughput assays of a variety of cell responses will minimize cost and time, and maximize output. At present there is no instrument with similar capabilities at Fox Chase Cancer Center, nor is there funding available for such instrumentation. While the specific projects of the 11 NIH funded laboratories that represent the projected users of the Guava EasyCyte vary, they share the common goal of determining the effects of small molecules, pharmaceuticals or the alteration of gene expression on cancer cell biology, particularly the regulatory pathways of the cell cycle and apoptosis. The instrument requested will be housed, managed and maintained in the Translational Research Core Facility of Fox Chase Cancer Center, which is undergoing rapid expansion as part of our new Translational Initiative. The primary goal of the Facility is to support new translational research initiatives that arise from interactions among basic scientists and clinical investigators and to assist in the development of novel therapies for cancer. Given the relatively small size of our laboratories (avg.=4.5), most of these studies would not be feasible unless our limited manpower was augmented by this centralized facility. Acquisition of this instrument will provide a first critical step toward providing the high-throughput, centralized support necessary to undertake the clinically-relevant projects of the NIH investigators listed in this proposal, as well as the many new initiatives that are sure to arise as additional investigators become aware of the outstanding capabilities of this instrument. [unreadable] [unreadable]